enigmauniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
ARCHIVED: Raimi Sekani
Raimi Ayanna "Rai" Hanaita Sekani was a noted member of the Khenti race. By early ages she was able to derive space flight mathematically and create a vehicle capable of space flight. She has always had a fascination with the stars and flight. Her current mission was given to her by her father to explore, interact, and observe the new life that was found beyond the Oort Cloud. She also has a body guard, Thurman that was appointed to her by her father, when she refused to allow anyone else to go on this mission. She doesn't know katian or human languages very well and is learning without an automatic translator. Early Life Raimi Sekani was born in the Khenti region known as Aramis as of March 2, 2994 according to Enigma University records. She is the daughter of Dakarh Sekani and Mayrs Hanaita Sekani and the sister of Dacen Sekani. She was the second born. Raimi was born in the arms of the dying Mayrs. She lived only fourteen days after Raimi's birth. Her earliest memories are those of warmth and her smiling face, but they are fading and all that remains is a picture that she carries with her. Her early education was provoked by the act of her starting to talk and walk by only one year of age. By the age of two she was already going through complex math and by the age of three she was able to develop the first Khenti star ship. Because of her royal upbringing her father, Emperor Dakarh, placed her into private tutoring which resulting in the development of faster than light speed drive for the star ships that Khenti had; this was done when she was only ten. The tutoring was highly involved and included self-defense training with a martial arts specialist named Thurman. This training was very thorough and it allowed Raimi and Thurman to develop a close relationship. This relationship was the proof that Emperor Dakarh needed to know that Thurman would be the perfect bodyguard for Raimi. The Attempt Raimi had problems with other children the same age. Her mental acuity was well above the average and this placed the children in a predicament. The children would not play with her. So during the times that she would have been playing with others, she trained harder and studied harder. The rumors would trail in that she was the reason there was no empress and that she should be put to death for the murder. The rumors, obviously bothered Raimi even though her father reassured her. During the day of her brother's manhood celebration called the Hraun, Raimi was doing a celebratory dance as a present to her brother, when she was shot at. The bullet never made it to her because Thurman was already there. The shot stopped but a centimeter short of piercing his heart and was unable to have it taken out. A week later, and after Thurman's recovery he was given the position to protect Raimi with his life, like he has done before and in this case would never want for anything again. Beyond the Mayrs Nebula Rami grew impatient and no longer wanted to stay on Khenti. Through her pleadings to the emperor, she was able to convince him to allow her entry into the new space program, Hanaita Space Team. Once on this team, she pushed them to limits they did not know they even had. Her passion grew out of engineering to that of navigation and she started to chart the stars and planets nearby. The nebula was the one that fascinated her the most, she named it after the most beautiful woman she could think of, her mother. She studied the nebula and took to wanting to travel to it. The other scientist would of course ridicule her and her seniors would not allow for it. Raimi took this as a personal goal and cleared a ship completely except for herself and Thurman. Then as she came closer and closer to the nebula, she was sure that this would be her final release and would allow her to meet her mother again. Raimi navigated roughly through the nebula, the ship was falling apart. That was when she discovered that it was not a nebula but actually an oort cloud, at time she had no name for. Her ship wasn't going to make it so she traveled to the most habitable planet she could find and that turned out to be Katia. Katia Raimi landed on Katia, a planet infested with cat-like beings that looked a lot like the Khenti. Her journal indicates that "they are furry like that of the Rahkmen and have tails that are puffier. They mumble quickly and I think that they are highly evolved..." which was probably because she landed on the outskirts of MegaKat City. She quickly learned some key phrases and was able to pick up simple meanings. Raimi was offered a translator, but she refused because of her stubborn nature. She spent three months learning how to establish a radio link to Khenti, and with help of the Katians, which in returned studied her, they were capable of doing so. Raimi spoke with her family and was given strict orders to learn and observe everything that Katians can do. She continued to write in her journal and learned more and more of their language. Raimi was able to determine that there was a prestigious school that would allow her to learn of the Kats in larger samples. Her father worked with the Chancellor of the school through the radio in order to make sure that she was able to attend. Enigma University and The Enigma Team At the age of fifteen and on her first shuttle ride to the new prestigious university, she was able to establish her first friends, Lee Shah and Ivan Clawsovich. Once landed, Ivan took them both to Club Atlantis. Flying Apple Tower was on a collision course and with the bravery of Lee, Ivan, herself and their new friend Evan Perdragon they were able to stop the tower and the green kat inside it. Due to the bravery of the situation her and her friends were given the opportunity to join the new Enigma Team with Evan as their leader. Category:Archived